


All Star

by saladfingers



Series: White Collar Bop [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shooting Guns, Sort of case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: The case is botched, and Neal needs help escaping.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: White Collar Bop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	All Star

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this fandom, and I've only seen the first eleven episodes of the first season. Please leave comments!

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with takin the backstreets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

A gunshot rings out, and Neal starts running. Everything is going wrong. It’s supposed to be an easy set-up, but maybe he wasn’t the best person they could’ve chosen for the job. He vaguely hears Peter’s voice, followed by Jones. They’re in the building; on the floor. Neal ejects the flash drive and moves to the window. Flash drive secured in his sock and rolled down, he opens the window and steps onto the ledge. The drop is too high without an awning to break his fall. He faces the wall and grabs the outward bricks as he inches down.

The office door bangs open. He can hear Jones but not Peter. He carefully scales the side of the building, keeping his chest close. He usually has a plan, but this one was wrecked the minute the mark came home for lunch. _Who does that? Especially when they live alone?_ He inches by, and he’s only feet away from the fire escape. He can hear the scuffle in the office, but then he hears hurried footfalls in the fire escape. He holds his breath and counts his lucky stars. Thankfully, it’s _Peter_ who appears around the corner.

“Pete! Thank God!” Neal can feel an edge of one of the bricks digging into the palm of his hand. “Help me up, Man.”

However, Peter is looking behind him. The agent reaches out and shoves Neal, hard, against the wall. Another shot rings out, followed by a pained yet short scream. Neal is pulled away from the wall, a little dizzy and possibly concussed, and Peter’s strong arms lift him over the barrier and onto the fire escape. Peter finally gets a good look at Neal. Bruised cheekbones, chipped shoulder; bleeding palms. Peter tears the bottom edge of his shirt for a makeshift bandage on his friend’s hands. Neal blinks at the blurry man cradling him.

Peter lowers his head and places a small but meaningful kiss to Neal’s forehead. “Hospital.”

“El?” Neal counters, hissing in pain.

Despite how quiet the suggestion had been, Peter hears him. He nods and scoops Neal up bridal style. Neal can’t find it in himself to complain. They pass Hughes at the ground entrance, and the older man stops them.

“Did you get the tape?”

“Left sock,” Neal groans.

Shifting Neal to an almost fireman grip with one arm, Peter digs into Neal’s left sock and fishes out the drive. He carefully readjusts so Neal falls back into his arms how he was before. The younger man lets out a small wince but doesn’t complain. Hughes places a strong hand on Neal’s shoulder.

“You did good, Caffrey. Get some rest.”

Sarcasm dies on the criminal’s tongue. Peter continues to carry him to his car and sits him in the passenger seat. The agent works the seat belt and locks all doors after sliding into the driver’s seat. Neal is out like a light within twenty minutes, and Peter slips his right hand into Neal’s left to reassure himself than Neal is still conscious. They eventually pull into the Burke driveway, and Peter notices that his wife’s car is missing. Sighing that he can’t call for help, he readies himself to carry Caffrey again.

“I can walk.” Neal breathes out, slurring his words.

“Not in your condition.” Peter shakes his head. When Neal opens his mouth to argue, Peter tacks on, “Let me carry you, or we’re going to the hospital.”

Neal clamps his mouth down. He unbuckles his seatbelt and outstretches his arms like a child. Peter shakes his head. He opens the passenger door and swings Neal into his arms. Kicking the door shut, he carries the younger man up the steps to the front door. He sets Neal down to lean on him as he grabs his keys and opens the door to his house. When they’re inside, he leads Neal to the couch. Peter busies himself making some food in the kitchen while Neal passes out again. When the food is done, Peter checks in on Neal.

The younger brunette is lying at an awkward angle, with his head facing the floor and his legs dangling off the edge. Peter removes his shoes and walks over. He removes his own tie and trades his button-up for an old workout shirt. After debating, he removes Neal’s belt and sits him upright. He trades Neal’s shirts for one of Peter’s more comfortable workout ones. He then grabs a blanket and lies down on the couch. He pulls Neal over him, so the injured man can use his chest for a pillow. He parachutes the blanket to drape it over them, and he presses another significant kiss atop Neal’s forehead, praying he understands what it means.


End file.
